


Am I ever gonna see you again?

by Vykk_Draygo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romanticism, Sex, sweetbutexplicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vykk_Draygo/pseuds/Vykk_Draygo
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have just went back from their adventure in new, new, new, new (...) New York. It's time to regain strenght, but non of them could sleep. Rose wants to grow with him and he needs her more than everything in the universe.It is romantic, erotic and full of feels, not and adventure in a planet far away. But there is more from where this came.I recomend you not to read until you have seen Doomsday, final episode season 2.





	Am I ever gonna see you again?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [¿Podré volver a verte?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319056) by Vykk Draygo. 
  * A translation of [¿Podré volver a verte?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319059) by Vykk Draygo. 



> Be kind, it is gonna be short, but I need my time to translate it into English. Any comment about translation would be more than welcomed, as much as a kind review even if it is full of estructure or writting corrections.

_*First one is actually cute and cheesy. Wait for the next if you want more action. Enjoy, though*_

 

 _‘Why I have never seen you sleeping, Doctor?’_ had said Rose, with rheum in her eyes _._

 _‘Did I woke you up?_ ’ The Doctor apologiced _. ‘I only wanted to take one thing from your room, Rose. I’ve left it here by mistake. Go to sleep, please. You need to rest._

_‘But, Doctor, Why do you never sleep? You don’t even have a room. Or at least that is what I believe… And this is YOUR ship._

_‘Doesn’t matter now._ ’ He smiled _. ‘What matters is that you have the strenght tomorrow for another adventure, Don’t you think?’_ He pulled a funny face.

The answer to why he never sleeps was simpler than all those avoidings. It was true he didn’t need that much of a sleep like humans almost crave to have, but that didn’t mean he actually stays awake all night long. He desired some rest. However, daring to close the eyes was a reckless action even for someone so egocentric but brave as him. Humans complain about insomnia, nightmares, a tiny light on in their dark _sancta sanctorum._ They have their reasons, of course. Bills, Jobs, fair weather friends, hearts broken..., It is understandable. It is the biggest problem for humankind.  His head, on the other hand, held more problems than any mortal could handle, no matter if he had twelve regenerations or at the age of eighty may be at risk of never waking up again.

Rose had looked into the vortex. For a slightly moment, that girl was able to understand the pain of a Time Lord… She would be able now, if she could remember. ‘ _She only recalls what she did for me, not the danger she step herself into without any second thoughts. Bloody hell, Rose.’_ Shivers were sent down his spine. He always says that no one will be able to understand him, but he never understood his companion. How she was changing, how she fighted, how she smiled... Rose was madly in love with him. And there was no feeling that terrified the Doctor more than this one. He could keep it a secret. He must keep it a secret. She… Gods, her body language was screaming to get him closer to her.

He tried to obey, he tried to sleep. He thought about her before going to bed. It’s not like he thought about anything else lately, though. He really needed to sleep today, after so many sicknesses and cures mixted up all over his body, he needed to rearrange his cells again. Not regenerating, no, that is horrible. He tried his best to regenerate as a silly teenage dream. Not that he complains, though, he has fallen in love with the miror.

He doesn’t like to step inside some else’s mind, nor breaking his friend’s privacy, but after transferring the vortex’s energy through their first kiss… He held on the memory of some drunken idiot in new years’ eve, or maybe some dreams she had after that night, or all the adventures she imagined later on. And he… he could only felt the TARDIS’s energy that, first time in forever, had become a clear image, the open mind of that woman. No doubt, Rose had the most handsome dreams…

The Doctor went back to his chores.  He focused on expelling the toxics and asimilating some new medicines that he could use near the future. Everything could be alright tonigh. Soon, some images floated around his hed. At the begining, he churned in his sleep. He was nervous, but he was able to find some calm. Rose was with him. That picture was serenity and pure fire at the same time. She was smiling. How many teeth does she have? All her mouth is one tooth after another. It almost seems the edges of her lips are going to touchs her ears…Why does she smile so damn much?

She lifted her hand and the Doctor saw how another one was taking it… Ah.. Those are his fingers. He did recognice his new fingers. The pressed ones’ to anothers’ like if it was the only thing left in the universe. He stopped looking at Rose for a second, since it smelled weird. It smelled like the sea. They were at the beach. Rose was barefoot at the shore. He could hear her giggles. She kicked the floor and wetted the Doctor. He laughted too. Could this be true? Could he be able to dream?

Now he had her nearly-naked body pressed to his. Skin to skin, under a summer’s sun. Water, light, laughter flying over the air and the frenetic beating of Rose’s heart driving him mad. When did Rose wore a coat? Wait… No. Something is wrong. There is to much wind. Rose is almost frozen. Her face is wet and it’s not the sea’s fault. He wasn’t cold, he could felt the heat of the TARDIS. However, he can gaze at the beach… and at her, crying.

‘ _Am I ever gonna see you again?’_

What? What is happening? No. It is too son. Rose can say farewell. He tries to reach her, but his fingers fade away, like Rose wasn’t there anymore.

_EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE._

Now, What? His chest shrinked, like an implosion, all his organs sticking together at the same tome. One Dalek’s shot wasn’t something to deal with. Not without his Rose. She wasn’t there. The only thing that was left was his body over the hard pavement. He looked at his hands. He didn’t recognize his fingers anymore, there were only bones.

‘ROSE!!!’

Great. The sheets were all filled with sweat, as much as him. He cleaned his face with his hands and discovered he was being crying too. _‘Bloody hell, Rose…’_ He could swear he had far worst nightmares. Why have he woken up so badly from this one? He didn’t want to think about it anymore, he went to take a shower and not worrying about drying, he put some black boxers on and went to the main room.

The vortex controler went up and down slowly between the interporal tubes. It beamed a weak green light. That and her sound weere the only thing that could break the silence of the TARDIS. In the night, the peace of his ship floating in the space of Andromeda, there was nothing to keep him busy. No adventures, no one to save, he coudn’t take Rose’s hand and run through her dreams.

He steped on the cold metal floor of the control room, but he didn’t care; his body temperature was even colder. Gentle, he spent some minutes caresing the dashboard controls. It was reassuring thinking that his dear ship takes care of him and she never lets him down. He did acknowledge but, sadly, she wasn’t a loudy girl.

The Doctor slipped his fingertips to the manual steering wheel. It was half a sphere, with a little button up in his center. It was controlled almost with caresses, since it was used to turn fiercesly and manoeuvre quickly in flying’s mode. His mind played with him. It commanded him to close his eyes and in that very moment, he imagined his hand resting kindly over one of the apparently exquisites Roses’ breasts. His forefinger moved up and down and turned in his center.

‘If only…’ sighted. His right hand searched for the center of his boxers. It soon copied the movement of his left hand, following the trail his growing erection was drawing. ‘Rose…’ His underwear was starting to get wet and his fingers slipped under it to have a better reach. With arousal lifting in his stomatch, the Doctor opened his eyes to look for some place to hold avoiding the dangerous switches of the TARDIS (let’s not have another “Sarah incident”, please). Then, he realized he wasn’t alone. Probably, he have had company all along.

A tremblering barefoot girl frozen when she was discovered. She was wearing White shorts and a pink undershirt that allowed to glance she wasn’t wearing anything else, for the Doctor’s own doom.

‘I… I’m so sorry, Doctor.’ She suddenly went red. ‘I didn’t thought… I…’ She started to make to get her tongue twisted. ‘I’d better leave you alone.’

‘Rose, wait’ he said, calmly. He didn’t need of any gesture, any touch to indicate she could stay. Although she was giving him her back, the girl stood still. ‘Since when you have been there?’

She turned roughly. ‘I wasn’t! I promise, Doctor, i’ve just came in. I didn’t watch you doing…’ She shooked her head. ‘I was leaving.’

The Doctor tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, gesture that acted as a truth serum for the poor Rose.

She shallowed. ‘You’d said my name.’ She chose to answer.

‘Since the begining, then.’

‘I’m sorry, I wanted to look… I mean! I _didn’t_ want to look. I’m sorry.’ She tried to autocorrect herself. 'Well… It seems… Curious.'

‘Curious? You surely had seen more from Mickey…’

‘Not that much…’ She looked at her feet, a bit ashamed. ‘Mickey’s granny was very catholic. He never wanted to disappoint her and, well, he wanted to wait.

‘Mickey wanted _what_?’ She stared at him and no matter how much he looked for a sight of a joke, he only found the confirmation. Confirmation to her comment and to something he was suspecting.

‘How many boyfriends did you have?’

‘It doesn’t concern you’ she grunted.

‘No, it doesn’t.’ He nodded and then he ignored the girl with the controllers.

Even though she knew the Doctor was doing it on purpose, Rose didn’t spent much time doubting if she should answer or not. Deep down, she wanted all his attention. ‘ _And the worst thing is’_ thought ‘that he knew.’

‘Only Mickey… And a boy in freshman year, in high school. But we were just kids.’

The Doctor lifted shight and an electric pulse went from her belly to each and every one of her hairs in her arms, ruffling her skin.

‘If the next question is if I am a virgin’ said quite angry, ‘keep it to yourself. You already know the answer.’ The girl bended her head, cheeks burning her face.

‘That wasn’t the next question. I don’t care if you have had sexual relationships or not. I’m not intesested.’

‘Oh…’ Rose believe she could drown any moment now. _Did it mean he wasn’t interested in women? Or maybe he wasn’t interested in… her._ ‘You are being rude again’ muttered.

‘I’m sorry, Rose. I din’t mean to be. I wonder… Why are you so ashamed?

‘I am not…!’ she never ended the sentence. Again, those eyes, he wasn’t able to lie to those eyes. ‘Because I’m nineteen…’ sighted.

‘And?’ he gazed pretty confused. He _really_ was asking why the age was important.

‘Everyone else has done it!’ but the Doctor stared at her the same way as before. ‘They think I’m just a kid. It’s hard to make friends of my age when they look at me as if I had twelve years old.’

‘Well… I feel like a kid sometimes, being a kid is brilliant. Besides, I’m almost eight hundred and eighty years older than you, and we are good friends.’

Rose couldn’t discuss that. ‘I think we are more than friends, Doctor’ said she after a while.

‘Really? Why?’

_Oh, those eyebrows._

It was difficult to talk when she had that distraction right in front of her. The Doctor had the perfect hight, almost a head taller than her so, every time they hugged, she could shrunk in his chest, so full of scents. Now, at last, she caught him off guard and his cheast, insted of wearing a tie, was showing a perfect drawing of what a man’s body should be. Lifted bosoms, abs and the “V” a bit sharped, big shoulders and prominent collarbones.

Even though he was overly thin, he balanced with his defined sharp. The black tight underwear which left nothing to imagination trying to cover that lump wasn’t helping. Moreover, the sweat covering his body and almost making him shine was definitely not a good thing for her sake.

‘Because of how I look at you’ sumed up. ‘Because of how you look at me.’

‘And how I look at you, Rose?’

The girl shivered at the sound of her name.

‘Like… Like that’ she pointed at him, not knowing how to explain.

‘How is “like that”? he repeated her sign.

‘Like right now you were going to eat every inch of my body but you were holding back your feelings.’

The Doctor bitted his inner lip whereas he planned his next move.

‘And how do you look at me?’

‘Like all the stars were hugging to create together a man that was able to hug me.’

The Doctor shallowed his ideas. His thoughts froze and his hearts forgot the pace of their song.

‘Oh, Rose…’

‘Are you going to hug me, stellar boy?’ she smiled shyly,

He run to her. His naked arms tied in the girl's back and his face hid in the white neck, covered by golden hair. He didn’t held back to enjoy the scent she produced. What Rose made in him has toxic.

Gallifrey’s habitants had the sense of smell quite developed. They could identify the hormonal mishmashs of humans. Rose, since that dance in the hospital during Second World War two, smelled like pure emotion. It son became arousal: when he took her hand, when they hugged, when they looked at each other.

He wanted to give something to Rose, for loving him so much when he was nothing but a broken man after the biggest genocide the universe has known. A man with blood on his hands. A homeless Gallifreyan. A fake Time Lord able to kill. When he had to regenerate, he found his best chance: trick Rose’s eyes so she could forget the fear of loving someone old.

He couldn’t decide if that was better or worse. Now she was less afraid, but she filled the room with feromones that were driving him mad, every second. Funny thing is, when Rose was cheesy, she smelled, wrily, to Roses.

The girl rest her head on Doctor’s chest and closed he reyes. That double drumming had a soothing effect. It indicated the pace of a lullaby. However, what she listened later, wasn’t actually related to children.

‘I need your consent, Rose.’

‘My consent?’

‘I am so desperately to kiss you’ he stopped, with a husky voice. ‘Rose, Can I kiss you?’

She stood still. ‘It’s not… It’s not something you should ask…’ Her belly started an anoying tickling.

‘You are wrong, Rose. It is something I will always ask. Can I?’

‘Y-yes’ she answer, trying to keep control over what seemed to be a storm between her legs.

‘Yes, What?’

Rose couldn’t held any longer. ‘Kiss me, please.’

He drew half a smile. Slowly, he bended his head and came closer to the thick lips of his companion. It was just a touch. Gentle, genuine, but with no further intentions. He moved a bit, tasting her, and Rose could swear her legs failled in that very moment.

He hold her by the waist and deeped in that kiss. She opened her mouth, giving him permission, but he rejected it. He turned away, reluctantly. He tried to get a normal breathing, but the sight of Rose, still eye-squinted, mouth all red and her breasts up and down weren’t doing the best to keep him still.

‘We can’t’ he said at last.

‘Why not?’ she whimped.

‘I’m a Time Lord.You are human…’

‘You mean it wouldn’t work?’ her eyes shined a little.

 _‘Was that.... sadness?’_ he tought.

‘No.’ He smilled. ‘I mean it work impressible well. Humans can have Time Lords children. They can have kids with every antropomorphic living thing in Gallifrey. Believe me, I know a case. And I don’t have condoms in the TARDIS.’ He lifted an eyebrow. ‘I never thought about it. Besides, that short of responsability…Well, it doesn’t matter.

Rose took both Doctor’s hands.

‘You can talk with me, you know that, don’t you?’

He gave her an smile.

‘I’m all right, Rose, really.’

‘You know that’s not true.’

He kept quiet. It was difficult to say any Word. He left Rose’s hands calmly and went to the TARDIS door to open the ship.

The picture was such a beauty and Rose felt like an opposite iman to the sights. She came near to admire the space. A black framing expanded forever, dotted with thousands and thousands of shiny diamonds. Pink and blue smokes mixted, filling all with color. Not a sound was hear beyond their breathing.

‘It is beautiful’ whisperd.

The Doctor looked only at her. ‘Yes, yes it is.’ He sat on the edge, legs hanging.

‘It is very similar.’

‘To what?’

‘To your eyes.’

‘My eyes? My eyes are just brown.’

She nodded. ‘They are ancient, but full of life. They have seen stars dying, they are shining for all of them, they are looking at the reborn of another. Maybe that is the secret of your people. You are made of stardust.

The Doctor glanced at the infinite. Rose tenderness was far off the limits, but he couldn’t be more grateful. ‘Then, look at me’ said he. ‘He will looking at the same.’

‘How?’

The Doctor invited her to his lap. She, still a bit shy, sat on him

‘Ah, careful, Rose.’ He laughted. ‘I’m so wooden right now I could regenerate into a tree.’

She burst out laughing. ‘I’m sorry’ said reddened.

The Doctor kissed her cheek. ‘Put your knees at both sides of my waist’ he whispered. She obeyed. ‘And your arms on my neck.’ She followed his instructions and, for her amusement, she moaned. They have found the perfect position. Her clit was pressed to him, rushing her belly again. Now, her head was a bit over the man’s, but they were closer enough to breath each other’s air.

‘I’ve won with the view’ said he.

‘No, I don’t think so’ she smiled.

He put his hands on Roses’ and, with an exasperating slow pace, he started to push her near and away a few milimetres.

‘What…? She bitted her tongue. Best to let oneself go. With mastery, he had found the perfect spot and Rose, not much later, needed to move faster.

He let her to set the pace. Their hips found extremely pleasant to create a perfect “S” hitting fiercesly the begining and the end of it. She moaned, sighted, churned, sweated… and the Doctor couldn’t do more than look for some autocontrol if he didn’t want to come in that very moment. He never closed his eyes, not for a second, not even when his body was craving to enjoy the pleasure of Rose’s friction, so wet in her pants. He shouldn’t miss a thing.

Up, down, up, down…He noticed how Rose’s legs started to tremble. Then, his left hand sliped from her ass to an open and wet fold his middle finger found. Rose bended to give him access and found a better fricction resting her head on the Doctors chest. She recovered the pace, but lost it when he thrusted his fingers with no regrets.

He started to follow that up and down, bending them a bit to found that rough spot. There was where Rose lost her head. Her moans broke the silence and she came on the Doctor’s hand, prey of huge pleasure.

She collapsed on his body, all tired. Again, the Doctor’s heartbeats made their calming effect and the girl almost fell asleep. The Doctor cleaned his hand trying not to disturb her. Later, he took her in his arms and to his own room, the very room of the Doctor, where nobody has ever been before.

‘Good night, Rose.’ He gave her a kiss onf her forehead after wrapping her up. ‘I promise we will finish what we started, if you want, of course. Sweet dreams.

 

*Very sorry for the mistakes. Word's autocorrect sucks. I should have changed the language... Some mistakes were mine, though. Anyway, I think they are all corrected now. If you see some, don't worry and come and tell. I'm doing this for the sake lf learning, after all*


End file.
